Teaching Love
by SayuriShizuka
Summary: Zexion's life is spinning downwards. Until he meets a certain stranger by accident at school. And who turns that person out to be...? HIS TEACHER. Mainly Zemyx. Slight Akuroku in later chapters. May contain swearing and slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

Teaching Love

**Teaching Love**

_Chapter 1_

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, every organization member would make out with eachother, Larxene would die by electrifying herself, Donald would jump of a cliff because he was sure he could fly, Goofy would end up being hit by a rock and get in a coma (remember that scene where he got hit by a rock? I really thought he would die and that made me SO incredibly happy. Sadly he didn't.) and all the other Disney figures would die by an overdose of drugs (I hate how they're always so goody-goody and innocent xD ) and by these, I broke the record of longest disclaimer ever :)**

**WARNING: may contain**** yaoi- and violent-scenes in later chapters. But also a lot of fluff and cutesy-romance. GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU HATE THIS, OR ARE ONLY HERE TO FLAME ME. I'll use Axel to flame you back twice as hard :)**

**A/N :**** Here it comes, here it comes… A brand new story for you guys. I haven't written anything in a long time, but this idea kept going around my head, and I kept thinking up new scenes for it. So I ended up writing everything down. ****Reading it th****rough, I thought that this will turn out to be a story worth reading, if I say so myself. Well, I hope you guys aren't tired with Zemyx yet, I still love the couple even now. So…**

**T****his is the result of weird daydreams invading my head, along with my favourite yaoi-couple of all times and sick drama-series.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Monday.**

I hate Monday.

Because you can feel it in the air when Monday is coming around, and think by yourself: _'Shit. It's gonna be Monday again isn't it?'_

But there's more to it than just a certain air. And I'm sure many know that other reason why Monday is so hated.

**SCHOOL.**

I hate that place. I fucking hate that place. The teachers, the sticky pencils along with filthy erasers, the nasty canteen food, the disgusting toilets and even more disgusting showers in the changing room, but most of all; The students.

Everyone. I hate every single one of them.

"Hey!" someone behind me whispered. "Hey, Emo-kid!"

I felt something small hitting my shoulder. Then another, on the back of my head.

…

Someone's throwing paper balls at me.

"Emo-kid! Hey!"

My eye began to twitch.

_Why the heck am I taking this class?_

I finally thought I was done with those annoying people, but what seems? I'm in the same class with most of them. Again.

For a whole year.

And the worst part is, that all those kids found more friends, which would possibly mean they'll annoy me even more.

Next to that, just as worse is…

"Hey, emo-kid! "

… that I'll be called 'emo-kid' for another year.

"Hey, are you really that deaf?!" the person hissed behind me.

I turned around so quickly that the guy shocked in surprise.

"_WHAT_ is it?" I hissed quietly. After all, we're in the middle of class.

The blonde boy, named Tidus, grinned as he gathered himself back together. He bowed forward over his table, and looked me serious in the eyes.

"Do you cut yourself?"

My eye twitched again. Then I turned back, trying to ignore him.

_I'm above this. I'm above this. You're ABOVE this, Zexion!_

I sighed, then replied: "Get a life."

There was a while of silence, and I thought I could finally follow the lesson.

Then the paperballs began hitting me again.

…_dammit._

"Heeey, Emo-kid…"

I gritted my teeth. "_what_?"

"You got a pen for me?"

"No. Fuck off."

"Sheesh, I'm only askin', no need to get all aggressive."

_You're not asking. You're annoying the hell out of me._

He continued to toss paper in my direction.

"Will you cut it out?" I asked patiently, but my held anger sounded through.

"Will you cut it out?" the boy mimicked, using a high-pitched, creepy voice that was supposed to sound like mine.

I frowned and tried to ignore him. But he just continued with the paperballs. After a while, he began to sing too.

"Emo-kid, emo-kid, do you cut yourself after school?"

_Now I was getting really pissed off._

"Emo-kid, emo-kid, do you-"

Before I knew it, I turned around in my seat and looked him angrily in the face.

"**Could you fucking cut it out?!" **I shouted.

He stared at me wide-eyed for a second, then began laughing like all the others. I looked around, and met the eyes of a disturbed teacher, who stopped writing things down and stared at me.

"Zexion," he said, "Please come to me after class."

I sat down, and released a deep sigh. "Yes."

Class went by. But I could hear everyone whisper, chuckle, and then point at me or look my way.

The paperballs didn't stop either.

-

**- zZzXxXdDd –**

-

After getting scolded by the teacher for disturbing his lesson, I already was tired of school. And it was only Monday.

First break came around, and since I didn't felt like sitting in the cafeteria and undergoing the point-stare-giggle cyclus again, I chose for the stairs near the music room. There weren't many people there, only sometimes a few musicjunkies, tingling on their guitar or whatever instrument they got. It was my favourite place in the whole school. No one to humiliate me or scream the usual names at me, just some space to think and listen to the music junkies.

I sat down on the stairs, where people wouldn't notice me, unzipped my backpack, and found some empty cans and other trash in it. Those assholes must've putted that in my backpack, when I was unaware of it.

I ran a hand through my hair, annoyed by myself for not noticing it.

Oh well.

I threw the junk out and looked for my lunch. Then I realised something.

_Crap, I left it in my locker__…_

I sighed. Thankfully it isn't that far. I'll just get it and return back here... I zipped my backpack close, stood up, and turned around, when something big and hard bumped onto me.

It happened in a few seconds. My one hand grabbed the rail, my other in something that felt like soft fabric, I nearly fell backwards, when a strong hand caught me by the arm and pulled me upright again.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A voice exclaimed after a short pause. "I didn't see you! Are you okay?"

_No. I'm not okay. I hate this day, I'm tired of my life and I'm starving._

I looked up, with my usual granite face, to answer him, but the words got stuck in my mouth when I saw his face.

Bright, sea-green eyes blinked, his mouth opened and white teeth smiled at me. His face was somewhat angular, but in a good way, with strong, dark-blonde eyebrows. His skin was tanned, he had dirtyblonde hair in the most goofy, weirdest hairstyle I ever saw, and I found him spectacular.

_Holy shit, he was hot._

How come I never saw him before? Our school hasn't got _that_ many students. I'm sure I would've noticed him, even if I've only been going to this school for the past two years.

My mouth formed words, but I couldn't pronounce them.

I must have looked like an idiot.

Then I realised my hand was holding his shirt. That must've been the fabric I grabbed when I nearly fell…

I quickly let go of it.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, and immediately regretted it when I saw him quirk a brow.

"At what? It was my fault." He flashed me a somewhat confused smile, unaware of what I meant was the shirt.

"Uh, yeah, oh well…" I rambled, and my eyes flew off somewhere, away from his dazzling bright eyes before they would knock me out or something. I was pretty sure of that.

…_Damn I need to get away here._

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Goodbye." I walked off, past him, down the stairs. Then I realised I had to go _up _to get to my locker.

With rising heat on my cheeks I turned, and walked past him again. I saw his gaze curiously following me, and he frowned.

When I was out of his sight, I began walking. Way too fast and way too far, I realised later, but at that moment I could only think of what I had said.

'Nice _meeting _you?' damn, I didn't even got his name or anything! And '_Goodbye_'? what was that? Couldn't I just walk off, or say something better like '_see ya_' or something?

I had to admit he was hot. A potentional boyfriend.

I shook my head at that thought.

_No way in hell that's ever going to happen, Zexion…_

I stood stil in the hallway, and realised I went way too far. Then the bell rang. I sighed.

_This day sucks…_

-

**- zZzXxXdDd –**

-

I walked to my next class. Music. I loved music, but our teacher was just really, really boring, which made class… well, boring as hell.

I was the last one as usual. People were talking and fooling around, but some caught my appearance. I tried to be as unnoticed as possible, and walked to the only open seat, at the far other end of the classroom. I didn't fail to notice the empty can flying just half a metre away from my head, and I supposed someone's intention was to aim it for my head, but he missed. I didn't look over my shoulder to see who it was though, because I knew that would only make them break into laughing.

I was just so fed-up with it all. I released a sigh, sat down, and dug in my backpack to look for a pencil I knew I left somewhere.

"Quiet down, everyone." I was surprised to hear our school-principal, Xemnas – everyone calls him Mansex behind his back - , speaking. I didn't look up though.

"Since your music teacher, Mr. Academic, or Vexen, as you call him, has been seized by glandular fever, or, as you call it, kissing disease – "

"Who would get that when they're already around 30?" Tidus shouted.

Xemnas gave him a death glare.

"Ask something, without having permission to talk, again and you'll get detention for a week." He said solemnly.

Tidus groaned and everyone laughed at him. My mouth curled up in a slight smile.

_Serves you right._

Xemnas coughed. "Either way, now your teacher will be absent for a while, your class gets a substitute for the time being."

The class cheered loudly.

"Tidus, detention!" Xemnas exclaimed, and everyone calmed down. I heard Tidus gasp.

"Why only me, Manse…- I mean Mr. Xemnas?!" he asked, while getting out of his seat.

"Two weeks." Xemnas said to shut him up. "Now, if you feel like arguing, you can come to my office after school."

Class began to chuckle, and Tidus sat down silently. A lot of rumours were going around that Xemnas would rape whoever would 'come to his office after school'.

"NOW," he continued. "Your substitute will be here in a minute."

As soon as he said that, the door opened, and someone stepped inside.

The class fell silent.

I was still looking for the goddamn pencil.

I heard Xemnas' hurried steps moving away, and assumed he went out.

Someone sighed, and I realised it must be the substitute. He sounded quite nervous. I grinned to myself. What a stupid teacher.

"H-Hello class." He said.

The class kept silent.

The teacher sighed again, and seemed to try to courage himself. I finally found my pencil, under all my books, paper and other junk, and finally looked up to see what our stupid teacher looked like.

My eyes widened, and I dropped the pencil.

"My name is Mr. Nocturne, and I will be your substitute for the following six months."

He smiled awkwardly.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was him.

The guy from the stairs.

The guy I thought was hot.

**HE WAS OUR TEACHER.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Yes, indeed. HOLY HELL.**

**I loved writing this first chapter, and couldn't help but burst into laughing when I wrote about Vexen having kissing disease. Seems he **_**finally **_**got himself a lover, after all that time! ****Ah, sorry for those Vexen-lovers out there… It just seemed funny to me xD**

**This story is gonna promise something, don't you think? At least I think. I actually must admit I felt excited when I ended with this chapter.**

**If you find any mistakes in my grammar, can't understand something, or want to share your thoughts about this, feel free to review! I will seriously love you for it! And give you cookies!**

**Oh, and chapter two is up :D **

**see ya soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Teaching Love

**Teaching Love**

_Chapter 2_

**A/N: ****Sorry for the wait! Had to write out some things to make this chapter fit together nicely.**

**Well, without further a do; here is chapter two! (and that just rhymed…)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked around class, examining his students.

I noticed that my mouth was half-open. I quickly closed it when his eyes crossed mine. He smiled.

I blinked. _Did he recognise me as the person he bumped into?_

His gaze went on to the next student.

… _Probably not._

"Well, uh…" he began, but frowned. He probably didn't know where to begin. "To get to know eachother… how about a little introducing round?"

The class sighed in unison.

Mr. Nocturne – I believed that was his name – frowned, and then smiled awkwardly.

"Nothing big! Just tell me your name, what music you like… anything that has something to do with music is good!"

He looked around, and seemed to hope he somehow satisfied anyone.

"Let's see… we'll start with… you." He gestured to a small-for-his-age, blonde boy that often sat in front row. He was quite popular for his nice behaviour towards anyone and his outstanding, cerulean blue eyes all the girls fell for.

The boy rested his head in one hand. "My name is Roxas." He said. "I like Rock, Punk, Pop, well… pretty much anything. I did play piano when I was small, and recently I'm practicing guitar…"

That's how it went with all the students. Seifer had a tasteless liking for hardcore, Tidus admitted he had a thing for a certain singer, and nearly all the girls kept going on about some seriously hot guy called Lae.

"And you?" I heard Mr. Nocturne's voice. I tuned out minutes ago and was back to doodleing on my papers. I wasn't very good at it, but what the hell.

"Uhm, hello? You there?"

I looked up when I heard the usual chuckling, and almost knew what was coming.

Everyone was staring at me. Mr. Nocturne threw me a tiny smile.

"Mind to tell about yourself?" he asked softly.

I gazed at him with my one visible eye, but before I could even reply, Tidus was already ahead of me.

"There's nothing to tell about, teach! He's boring as hell!"

Some people laughed softly, and I felt like throwing my goddamn pencil at his head.

Mr. Nocturne turned to Tidus with an unsure smile.

"Don't… Don't say that." He said awkwardly. Then he looked at me again, with an open expression on his face and, what I assumed to be, an encouraging smile.

"Go ahead."

I sighed, and returned his look with cold eyes.

"Zexion." I answered. "I don't really have preferences when it comes to music."

"Told ya!" Tidus exclaimed when I was done. Mr. Nocturne gave him a look.

"That's impossible, Zexion." He then said, looking back at me.

"I don't think you ever took a better look at music."

I frowned. Oh great. Another lecturing from the teacher. And even in front of class.

Just what I needed.

"See, music is, to put it bluntly, an expression. Or a thought." Mr. Nocturne said, while he sat down in his chair.

"A certain song, or music-style, is a way to express a feeling that people want to pass from one to another."

Class was silent, all somewhat surprised by the words this man spoke. Even I was surprised.

Was this the same guy as the one that stuttered when introducing himself?

Mr. Nocturne smiled, and his bright, sea-green eyes travelled all over class.

"Music is a way for people to connect, because it's a language everyone speaks." Mr. Nocturne dropped his eyes to the desk he sat at.

"My point is, is that there's no such thing as having no preference in music. At least, you understand, even if it's only for a bit, what music means."

After he ended his sentence, class was still silent. It was like he put a spell upon us. Everyone stared at him in awe, waited for him to continue. But Mr. Nocturne seemed to get uncomfortable, and turned to the blackboard.

"R-Right! So what was the last thing Mr.Academic taught you before he got absent?"

…

The spell was broken.

But something had changed in the class' attitude.

"At Accords, Mr. Nocturne." Tidus answered him, almost immediately.

I looked at the back of Mr. Nocturne's head, and realised that he became a little more interesting just now.

When the bell rang, Mr. Nocturne had succeeded to explain a few things. He wasn't very good at teaching, but his passion for music was enough to keep it interesting.

As usual, I was the last to walk out of class, actually to avoid stomping at the door by the other students. I pretended to search for something in my backpack, until the last went out, then stood up, swung my backpack over one shoulder and made my way to the front.

Mr. Nocturne was still at his desk, collecting some paperwork, which I assumed was sheet-music.

I thought about silently passing him, since he didn't seem to recognise me anyway, when his voice stopped me.

"Hey." He said.

I stood still, and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked back at me, and flashed a somewhat embarrassed smile.

"Again, I apologize for nearly knocking you over at the stairs."

My eyes widened a little. He _did_ remember!

But I didn't feel like sharing my surprise and instead looked down, and replied:

"It's okay."

It remained silent after I said that, and I thought it would be right to go now.

"Say, Zexion, wasn't it…?"

I kept looking down, and frowned slightly, even more surprised that he remembered my name.

"Are you…" Mr. Nocturne seemed to search for the right words. "Do you… like this class?"

I wasn't sure if he meant the students in my class, whom I didn't like, or his lesson, which I liked.

Without making any eye-contact, I grabbed my backpack tighter, and softly answered:

"I'm not sure."

Then I walked out.

The day ended horrible.

In my last class, our teacher Mr. Shooter, better known as Xigbar, wanted me to come in front to solve a difficult problem on the blackboard, and everyone laughed when I made a mistake.

Maths was never my strongest subject. I was more a person for theory. Reading and investigating was what caught my interest.

When school was out, it started to rain. And of course, I was the only one who didn't bring an umbrella or had parents to drive me home.

So I stood in front of school, sheltering from the rain, and realised that it wasn't going to end anytime soon, and it was about ten minutes to get to the bus stop.

I waited a little longer, but finally sighed, put the hood of my favourite black jacket up, and made a run for it.

I couldn't avoid most of the puddles though, and soon my shoes and jeans were soaked.

After a few minutes, I made it to the bus stop, panting from running so hard, and wet all over.

_This day couldn't get worse…_

Oh wait, it can. Because I ran, I had to wait for the bus even longer. And there wasn't any place to shelter for the time being. Just a stupid sign that said "Bus stop".

Goddammit.

I grunted and kicked the stupid sign, then stuck my hands in the pockets of my wet jacket and wished for parents to ride me home, or at least a freakin umbrella.

"Zexion?"

I looked up, and saw a girl with auburn hair and a pink sweater, holding up an umbrella, curiously looking my way.

I arched my brows. "Kairi?"

A smile broke out on the older girl's face, and she approached me. "So it really is you! I knew I saw that jacket before!" She was about to continue, when she took a look at me.

"Man, you're soaking wet! Here." She held her umbrella out for me.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly. Then looked in her sky-blue eyes.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I was going to visit you, actually! Since I didn't hear from you in a while." She grinned. "I figured you might still be at school, and I just happened to be close."

My smile thinned. "Ah, right."

Not like I wasn't happy to see her. I just wasn't in the mood to act like everything was going just fine. Kairi seemed to notice this.

"You seem a bit down." She pointed out, trying to catch my expression, since I was looking down.

"Hmm." I mumbled.

We both said nothing. The heavy raindrops slammed down on Kairi's umbrella.

"…Tifa's?" Kairi asked.

"Tifa's." I agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: that's chapter two for you! I promise to put some more Zemyx in the next chapter!**

**If you liked this chapter, want to point something out, or correct my grammar, please write me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Teaching Love

**Teaching Love**

_Chapter 2_

**A/N: O.O … OMG REVIEWS! D thank you guys! (gives everyone a cookie)**

**Wow, I'm really on a roll… Got this chapter and the next chapter all worked out on paper o.O I'm usually not so productive! xD I also drew a lot lately for my Deviantart. It must be because I have nothing better to do, since it is summer, hehe. ****But school is starting again tomorrow! :(**

**Aw dammit.**

**So maybe I won't be able to update as much, sorry guys! :S ****But I made this chapter extra long :D**

**Enjoy!**

**(((edit))) sorry guys this took a while longer!**

**I've had some family problems going on, but didn't think that it would be nice to keep you guys down again, since you seem to like my story. And by the way, this also helps me get my mind off the things happening here back home… I rather give no details.**

**Also, I worked this chapter out, but when reading it over I wasn't satisfied with it. So I chose to write the chapter all over again and I liked it better how it turned out now :)**

**It got a lot longer though, so I split this chapter in two (don't worry I'll update the next part very soon!) **

**So this is a treat, because you guys are awesome reviewers.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You know what?

I'm gay.

I've known for quite some time now. Ever since the start of grade school. It was easy for the boys in my class to point out, since I nearly had only female friends. And I got teased for that a lot.

Kairi was the first person I ever told. And she is still one of the few who knows. She protected me when the bullying got too bad.

Not like I wasn't capable of defending myself. I knew what words to use to insult them, or leave me alone. I just wasn't capable of doing them any harm.

And they, unfortunately, were.

The bullying carried on through whole grade school. Sometimes it settled down, but always came back twice as harder.

Kairi was – the only one, though – always there to help me. She once told me jokingly that she was my personal bodyguard. And for the first time, I smiled at her. But then, something changed.

As the end of Middle school came around, Kairi suddenly had to move to the other side of town. As I went to Hollow High, she went to Radiant High.

Kairi wasn't there anymore.

I was left all alone.

-

**- zZzXxXdDd –**

-

"So what do you want to drink?" Kairi's voice pierced through my thoughts. I looked up at her and she smiled. "It's my treat."

We were at Tifa's Seventh Heaven, or just Tifa's for short. It was a usual spot I, Kairi, and sometimes some of Kairi's friends, hang out. The bar was runned by a blackhaired woman, the owner, called Tifa, and her niece Yuffie, who acted like she was a ninja, or something…

"Just a coffee." I replied to Kairi, who nodded, and went to the bar to get our orders, while I sat down at a table near a window.

It was still pouring down. I hoped it would let up soon, this made me only more depressed.

Kairi came back, and placed down our orders – a cappuccino for me, and an iced-coffee for her. She sat down and smiled at me, putting a bright red straw in her iced-coffee. That's how she liked to drink it. I noticed her smile and turned my face to her to frown.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied, sucking on the straw until the coffee reached her mouth. She leaned backwards, closing her eyes. "I just thought that you're really smart for a seventeen-year old, Zexion."

I gave her a look. She looked back at me with her skyblue eyes. "How easy school must be for you, since you're so smart and all."

I sighed, and took a sip of my steamy hot coffee. The bitter taste filled my mouth as I spoke.

"Don't give me that crap, Kairi." I marked. "I heard that way too many times."

Kairi chuckled, suddenly a little embarrassed. "Heh, sorry." She looked down and played with the straw. "It's just that… Oh, I don't know."

I grabbed a newspaper that laid on a nearby table, while looking at her face.

Something was troubling her. I could tell. But Kairi wasn't the kind of person who would just blurt out her problems. Sometimes, she would give you shy, little hints, but mostly kept everything to herself. It wouldn't help to ask what was wrong; she would just smile and reply that everything was going 'a-okay!'.

So I took another sip while reading the paper, but in fact was waiting for one of her subtle hints.

She didn't give me one though.

"So how's it going at school?" she asked, jumping to another topic. I looked back up at her, my face expressionless as usual.

Now it was my turn to lie, deny and keep silent about the truth.

"Better." I said. She just arched her eyebrows, waiting for more to convince her. Sheesh, she really acted like a big sister.

"Well… At science, I could point out-"

She cut me off. "Zex."

I knew where she wanted to go. I just didn't want to answer honestly. I could be strong without her. She didn't need to be there with me, just because I couldn't protect myself.

**I didn't want to be that pathetic.**

So I kept silent for a few minutes and stared down into my cup of coffee. I felt Kairi's impatient eyes boring holes in my head. I chose to lie again. Well, part lie, actually.

"Well… There's one guy…" I said slowly. I looked at her through my eyelashes, and saw how her face lit up.

"Do you like him?" she almost exclaimed, suddenly all excited.

"No!" I replied, a faint blush on my cheeks when I saw other people looking at us.

When she cooled down, I told her about our encounter at the stairs, and how he later spoke to me to apologize again. I left out that he was our new teacher, and instead said he was in my class. Because I didn't knew how Kairi would react if I told her the actual truth, since it was obvious that I had a thing for him, even though I denied it.

**…_I like_**_** my teacher…** _

"Can I meet him?" Kairi asked, getting more and more excited after my story. My head shot up.

"N-No! I mean…" I stared back at the foam on my coffee cup.

"We aren't exactly… friends… yet…"

I already seemed to satisfy Kairi.

"So I can meet him later on?"

I knew I was going to regret this later, but I nodded. She squealed in excitement. I gave her a stare. "I'm n-not sure…"

Kairi ignored my stammering, bended over the table and pointed a finger at my face.

"Here's what you do…"

I saw the wide grin on her face, and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

_Zexion, you stupid ass… you shouldn't have mentioned it at all!_

"You're going to investigate his interests. Listen when he talks to others in your class, look at him, and the hardest part… talk to him yourself."

_Well that's gonna be easy…_

"Find out what kind of person he is, what his passions are, his dreams… and such!"

"Uhuh." I answered, sipping at my last bit of coffee. I listened to her advice, but didn't take it to heart.

There's no way I would start something with my teacher.

And who said _he _wanted _me_? Who said he was even gay?

No. I had to get over this the usual way: ignore him and forget about him. Just like the others I once fell for.

…

_I would probably stay single the rest of my life._

-

**- zZzXxXdDd –**

-

I and Kairi talked for another hour. Or, rather, Kairi talked and I listened with a half-ear.

She kept giving me advices about how I could get that guy, but when she couldn't come up with any more, she changed the topic and talked about some of her friends at school she was doing a project with for English.

I was thinking about other things. At a certain point, I imagined what we must look like to other people: a silent, silver-haired guy in black next to an overly happy redhaired girl in pink, who was chatting at the back of his head. Would they picture us as lovers? Probably not. I bet they wouldn't even picture us as friends. Just two acquaintances that met again after a long time and went to drink something, but actually didn't really know what to talk about with each other. I grinned at the thought.

"Say, Kairi…" I interrupted her in the middle of her story. She stopped and watched me as I turned to her, not the least bit offended that I hadn't been listening to her story at all.

"When did we become friends?" I asked.

Her gaze softened.

"At the play ground. Some guys a grade ahead of us pushed you off the swing and you scraped your knee. I saw what happened, and told the bullies off. They just wanted to start a fight with me when our kindergarten teacher came, who saw it all, and punished them while I went to the nurse's office with you to bandage your knee."

She smiled at me, tendered by the memory.

"You asked me why I was being so kind to you."

I looked at her and remembered why I barely brought this up. It was embarrassing to hear Kairi tell about me being so innocent and ignorant to it all. How I thought it was normal that everyone bullied me.

It was embarrassing, and somewhat sad.

"I thought you were very cute back then." Kair giggled. I frowned at her, but couldn't fight back a smile, although it was a thin and awkward one.

Then I stared back into my cup, at the last bit of coffee, and finished it with a last sip. Kairi finished hers too and sighed. She looked outside.

"Hey look, it let up!" she noticed, pointing at the window. I followed her gesture, and just saw the sun breaking through the dark clouds, reflecting brightly on the wet streets.

"Come, let's go." Kairi said eagerly after a while, and we both stood up.

-

**- zZzXxXdDd –**

-

Kairi was swaying her pink umbrella from side to side while walking down the street. I walked out in front of her, examining the sudden clear sky that reflected in the deep puddles on the streets.

"Hey, Zexion," Kairi said at some point, when we were nearing the bus stop.

I looked over my shoulder at her, giving her a sign that I was listening.

"Hmm, how shall I put this…" she swung her umbrella some more, while she sped up a little until she was walking right next to me. I noticed she was a few inches taller than me. Dammit.

"Do you… like yourself?" she said softly.

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

Kairi realised in what way her sentence could be interpreted and laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry, that just sounded kinda wrong, right?"

I nodded. She cocked her head a little to look me in the face.

"What I mean is… do you see yourself as worthy?"

I stopped since we were at the bus stop. Kairi was hopping from one foot to the other and awaited my answer. I wasn't giving her one until she gave me a better explanation, and she understood that.

"What I mean is, that… well, you have so much, Zexion. You're intelligent, good-looking, and mysterious in a good way… And yet…" she fell silent.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Don't you get it?" she replied, her voice hard but her eyes somewhat hurt. She pointed at herself.

"I am just very ordinary. I'm not pretty, just a bit cute on my best days. Most guys find me a loud-mouth, and I'm not very bright either!"

I suddenly noticed how small and weak she looked.

Something was seriously troubling her.

"Dammit Kairi, this isn't like you." I said loudly. I tugged at her sleeve to get her attention. She looked at me. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

Kairi's eyebrows knitted together. Then she looked down.

"Oh… Nothing…" she mumbled, more to herself. Then her head suddenly shot up, and she smiled brightly.

"Everything is going a-okay!" he pointed her thump up. I sighed and let go of her sleeve. This wasn't going anywhere…

"Oh!" Kairi exclaimed, and dug something out of her bag. "I made something for you!"

I looked up, my eyebrows arched a bit.

She unfolded a rather big, light package in blue wrapping paper and with a silver ribbon, tying the whole thing together, and gave it to me.

Her smile only got wider when I shot her a frown, then, her eyebrows rose and she looked over my shoulder.

"And look, there's your bus! Just in time!" she took my arm and pulled me to the opening doors.

"I can wait for the next one…" I answered, but Kairi shook her head.

"Nuh-uh! I want you to get home safe before night falls!" – She again sounded like a big sister. She gave me a slight push in the back so I stood right in front of the bus.

"Besides," she said, softer now, when I was about to step in, but turned to her again. I was surprised to read a somewhat sad expression on her face.

"I don't wanna be around when you're opening it," she stuck her tongue out at me, in a trying attempt to look teasingly. "It's embarrassing."

I frowned, and stepped in. I paid my ride and sat down in the back of the bus. Kairi knocked on the window and waved, I shot her an awkward smile. She mouthed: "Call me later, okay?", waved one last time, and turned around.

I was still smiling when I opened the package, but my smile thinned when I saw what was inside.

A long, knitted scarf, in the light grey I liked so much. At the very end of the left side were the initials of my names in bright red, her favourite colour.

Kairi only started knitting when she was sexually frustrated, or when she was lovesick.

My eyes dropped, and I touched the soft fabric of the scarf.

She must have been dumped.

I turned around in my seat to have a last glance of her pink coat in the distance, running while holding her umbrella high above her head, and I thought:

_Kairi, you idiot…_

It started raining again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**

_**Notes:**_

**1 – I came up with Tifa working at a bar since sh****e used to be a bartender in F7, I believe? I never played the game… (feels ashamed)**

**2 – I promised more Zemyx, but this chapter got a little longer than I thought. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more Zemyx-y.**

**3 – This chapter and the next chapter are sort of explaining Zexion's background.**

**4 – noticed that the weather changes to Zexion's moods? It wasn't exactly my intention but I somewhat like it XD**

**5 – Oh and sorry if I use the same words way too many times. My English vocabulary isn't that wide. Hope you're all okay with it? If not, tell me and I'll buy a dictionary, lol.**

**Thanks for reading! Oh, and if you liked this chapter, want to point something out, or correct my grammar, please write me a review! Gladly appreciated!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Teaching Love

**Teaching Love**

_Chapter__ 4_

**A/N: ****hey guys… I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, but I think I already explained why that is. Busy with the school stuff and all…**

**I hope you can forgive me?**** :D**

**I finally found the time to write this chapter down – Since I'm having flu.. This is my second day at home and I'm BORED TO DEATH. Hee.**

**Anywaaayyy… here it is; chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been raining ever since. Even the morning after, when I arrived at school.

I wore the scarf Kairi made. It was a little too long, so the long sides floated after me while I made a run from the bus stop to the school entrance. I told myself, as I made my way to the classroom, that I wouldn't care if someone commented on it. No matter how bad it would be. I wouldn't care.

To me, it felt like a good luck charm. For both Kairi and me.

Wait – why for _me_?

I was right. People did comment about it. Like if my girlfriend made that for me. Then another would laugh loudly and say that wasn't possible whatsoever, since I didn't have a girlfriend and would never get one.

And then, right and there, they started discussing my sad non-existent love-life, and were sure to shout embarrassing questions to me, so everyone could hear.

It was humiliating, but I endured it.

_I'm above this, _I told myself, ignoring them while clenching my fists tightly; _you're above this, Zexion._

The lessons started, and ended. And soon first break came around.

I was a little too eager with escaping from the classroom, and received a few elbows and a push in the side.

_That's going to be a bruise… _I groaned inside my head.

I grunted, and swung my backpack over both my shoulders while I patiently waited for my fellow classmates to go away. I didn't like to risk more bruises.

Dammit, I hate being small.

As one of the last to exit, I made my way to the stairs near the music room.

Sitting down on the stairs, I gladly ate my lunch as I listened to some kids playing the piano in the music room. I could hear two girls lap and laugh when the one guy performed a groovier version of "Fur Elise".

I suddenly felt tired, so I leaned my back against the waal and closed my eyes, listening to the piano play. I smiled faintly.

I did learn a few facts about classical music. My mother always had been a great fan of Mozart, Beethoven and Debussy.

She often tried to interest me in music, but I never found any instrument she introduced me to was interesting. Nor her taste in music. It just wasn't quite my style. I never bothered to find out _what _my style was, actually. I was busy worrying about other things…

Mother used to play on our old piano a lot, even though she never took lessons and was kind of tone-deaf, she was overjoyed when she found out a new key or accord that sounded like one of her favourite compositions, it sounded like that to her, at least. She would teach me a few simple songs when I was little, and smiled so happily when we played them together.

_She was always smiling…_

"Hey, you're looking lively."

I knew that voice. My eyes snapped open and I looked up. His sea-green eyes and his somewhat triumphant smile made my heart purr.

I frowned, and looked away, in an attempt to unwelcome him, but actually embarrassed at what he was doing to my heart. He didn't have to see my face.

"Was that a sarcastic or insulting comment?" I asked with my usual why-don't-you-just-drop-dead-voice.

"Hmm," Mr. Nocturne hummed, and shortly tapped his chin in a rhythmic beat while he furrowed his brows at the wall. "Neither." He finally said, looking down on me like a happy child. I frowned.

Then I looked down and continued to eat my sandwich – ignoring him. Maybe he wasn't as thick-headed as he appeared to be and would get the message.

...

He didn't get the message.

Instead, he sat down a step or two above where I sat, and hummed to himself. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Why are you here?" He asked all of a sudden, ceasing his annoying humming for an instant.

"You should go to the cafeteria, were all the others are."

I looked at my sandwich, and frowned.

_Where the hell is he going at?_

I sighed to myself for a bit, closed my eyes for a mere second, and said, without making eye-contact: "No reason."

I turned slightly to look up at him, but hesitated at the last second and my eyes stopped somewhere at his left foot. I refused to look at him.

"And why are you here?" I asked, my voice like velvet "You should be in the teacher's lounge, where all the others are."

I grinned as I saw Mr. Nocturne's dark blue converses shove. _Gotcha there._

"No reason." He answered, and I was disappointed to also hear a grin in his voice. My expression became sour.

_So he was going to play it this way, hmm?_

I turned back to eat my sandwich with more aggression than needed to.

_Idiot._

I was mad at him for being here and watching me eat. Why was he really here? To befriend the sad, bullied emo-kid? - That thought made me even angrier.

If _that_ was true, I would punch him in the face for sure.

"I actually can't get along with the other teachers very well." I was surprised to hear his soft voice. I looked over my shoulder at him, and was even more surprised to find him staring at the ground, not meeting my gaze. He looked like he admitted to a crime or something. A faint smile approached his lips.

"I'm just the new guy, you know? I don't like that kind of thing, it's like there's some kind of air around me and everyone is somewhat shying away from me or something." He grinned. "Well, at least for now, I thought I'd first have a better look around this school."

It looked like he wanted to say something else, but he kept silent. I turned back to my sandwich and continued eating, and it was like he didn't said anything at all.

But in fact, I was thinking. I realised he must feel kind of left out. But I also wondered if he didn't just made that up, I mean, it wouldn't be _that_ hard for a person like him to function in a new position – unlike me, he could manage.

Next to that, I also wondered why he always ended up here, if he wanted to 'have a better look around the school'. He probably knew I sat here during lunch break.

So then… why?

Was he trying to befriend me after all?

My mouth became a hard line. I really felt like punching him for that, even though I wasn't sure if that was the case.

Silence still ruled, but now I finally realised Mr. Nocturne was still waiting for my explanation to his former question. After all, he gave me his.

_Well he wasn't getting one._

I ate the last of my sandwich, stood up, and swung my backpack over my shoulders.

Mr. Nocturne blinked and looked up at me.

"Hey, where're you going?"

_Looking for a new place to sit where you can't find me as easily._

"I got some stuff to do." I lied, walking up the stairs.

"Uhm, hey – "

I tuned his voice out the best I could. Now he was just being pathetic, he couldn't stop me or anything. Even if he was my teacher. I shuddered inwardly.

I was almost all the way –

"_Zexion, could you just wait for one freaking second!_" He exclaimed.

The piano stopped playing in the other room. My eyes widened with surprise.

_Oh god._

I tried to get my face under control and looked over my shoulder at him.

The glance in his eyes was fierce, under his dirtyblonde eyebrows which casted a shadow over his eyes, his mouth being a hard line. He looked… demanding.

I hated that look immediately.

"**_Whát_**." I hissed with more irritation than I actually had meant. But that was before I saw his expression.

With three long strides – his legs were damn long – he was at the same heights as me, and got something out of his bag, holding it in front of me. I looked down at it and saw it were three cd's. Then I looked back up at him, my eyes just as hard.

"What am I supposed to do with _those_?" I asked, my voice coloured with a sarcastic suspicion.

Mr. Nocturne's eyes were very firm. "I want you to take those home and listen to them. Tomorrow, you tell me after class which song and what artist you liked the most."

I frowned at him, doubting his saneness. "And what's the whole point behind this?" I asked, still sarcastic.

"See it as educational homework." He replied in a velvet voice, a sly smile on his face that suddenly gave me a whole other expression of him.

Mr. Nocturne was a teacher.

A goddamn teacher.

I snatched the cd's out of his hands, and narrowed my eyes as I looked at him.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Good." He muttered, bravely looking back, still that irritating smile on his lips.

I got up the stairs and he went down the stairs, and both of our steps suddenly sounded very loud against the quiet background.

When I was way out of his sight, I looked down at the cd's.

...

He really was a teacher after all.

-

**- zZzXxXdDd –**

-

At the end of the day I was seriously worn out.

I spent the rest of my classes with building up my anger inside, stabbing the paper more than writing on it and making rough sketches of Mr. Nocturne hanging upside-down above a pot with lava.

Yes, I knew it was childish, but I had to do something with that anger, or I would take it all out on Tidus who was throwing paperballs at me again. But I didn't feel like risking detention or, worse, Tidus calling his friends up. Then I would be in serious trouble.

After school, I hurried to the bus stop. When the bus arrived, I suddenly had the urge to throw those stupid cd's in front of the wheels and enjoy watching them being crushed.

I sighed, shaking my head, and got in to pay for my ride.

Soon, I arrived at my house.

I live in a tiny apartment with only two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room _slash_ kitchen _slash_ hall.

My father had just enough money to pay for the rent and other stuff, but we barely kept any money for ourselves.

The woman who lived with us was a wretch. All she did was scream at him why he was late again, and that she cleaned the whole house and he didn't even notice, and why his stupid son didn't have a job to help him pay for everything, on which dad would answer:

"I want him to concentrate on his studies. I can handle everything myself. And don't ever again call him stupid. He's brilliant."

Even though I was "brilliant", we would never get enough money for me to go to university.

I would love to help him out - but he simply won't let me.

All my dad did was work his ass off, so he didn't have to think of anything else. There was nothing to ease his pain, not even the few women who came in his life and disappeared just as fast. This women was an exception though.

I was in front of the door, and just opened the door, when I heard glass breaking.

Even though these thick walls, I could still hear that women screaming.

"Can't you see what you're doing? Can't you see? You're destroying yourself, for god's sake! Wake up, you asshole, can't you see?!" that woman was crazy, where'd dad got her?

I sighed, turned the key and prepared for the worst.

The worst usually was about half of what I saw.

Dad sat in a chair, his hands in his hair. On and around the table was a dark liquid, and the strong smell of alcohol wrinkled my nose. Everywhere was glass.

The woman was swinging around a bottle of strong liquor, screaming "Can't you see? Can't you see!" while dad mumbled things that sounded something like "Please… I had a long day… Please…"

I gritted my teeth and went straight to my room. They didn't notice me until I kicked my door close and yelled: "**SHUT UP**!"

The woman went wild. She screamed all kind of things I never heard before – maybe a different language? Whatever. I was just really glad I got a lock on my door.

I dropped down on my bed and a couple of curses escaped my mouth.

Damn it, I could still hear her screaming.

"_Oh, just drop dead._" I muttered, crawling up on my bed and facing a light grey wall.

I stared at the wall angrily, accusing it of this horrible day.

I grunted. Damn, I can still hear her screaming.

Suddenly I got an idea. I stood up, and searched around my room. Soon I found it; and old walkman Kairi once brought me for my birthday. I checked if it was still working, and sighed in relief when it seemed to be.

I plopped back down on my bed, kneed down to reach my bag and duck up Mr. Nocturne's cd's.

I grinned at myself. Heh. Seemed this stupid homework came in handy after all.

I chose the one on top of the three, and examined it. The cover was coloured in cyan blue, the same colour as my eyes, kind of. White traces were going through the blue, and together in the middle they formed the word "Afterlife". I guess that's the title. At the very left corner I saw small, black letters saying "the Heartless".

The Heartless? What a dark, sadistic name for a band…

Oh well. I shrugged, put the headphones on, and leaned back on the bed, pressing _play_.

And I was blasted away.

Holy shit! I shot up wide-eyed, and pressed pause in an instant. I blinked slowly, staring at the discman.

What the hell? Was this even called _music_?

I frowned when something occurred to me.

_Oh wait.__ Very Funny._

_I bet he just did this to annoy me or something._

I bit my lip. _**God**_ – He couldn't just play around with me like that!

Shit, I won't lose to him like this. Just wait, you'll see.

I pressed play again, and the music continued to blast my ears of. I endured it for a while, until the rough blasts of hard instruments quieted down, and soon I could hear a voice.

A deep, vibrant voice with a strange longing at every sentence he sang. Well, more hummed.

I listened to the lyrics.

"_**Utter silence…**_

_**A fragmented tale…**_

_**A world without you…**_

_**The eyes will close…"**_

I heard the rough sound of guitars again, smashing accords into my brain. The brummer seemed to go out of rhythm at every new accord, but somehow managed to keep his beat. I vaguely heard a piano play. Then the voice came back.

"_**Something so natural…**_

_**The memory Beyond – **_

_**Something so simple…"**_

I shivered without knowing why. His deep voice whispered like a bass through my ears. As if he wanted to pass a message. I suddenly remembered Mr. Nocturne's words the first day he came.

"A certain song, or music-style, is a way to express a feeling that people want to pass from one to another."

My put the headphones tighter to my ears.

"_**A creation born of ignorance…**_

_**Behind the darkness – **_

_**The door to light…"**_

The guitars became softer and strummed some last chords. At the end, only the piano and the voice were left.

"_**Everything is coming back to me – **_

_**The true…"**_

The piano ended somewhere halfway. Then the voice, crackly, but begging, as if breathing out his last breath while trying to reach out to someone.

"_**He looks just like you…"**_

Then it was over. I blinked once. Twice. Softened the tight grip on my headphones. I was in my room again.

I slowly sat up, faintly blinking and looking around as if I woke up in an unfamiliar place.

A small black desk with a simple wooden chair were right ahead of me. A dark grey closet on the other side of my door. Clothes and books all over the floor. The bed with grey sheets I sat on.

I looked down and grabbed the CD that was just within my reach. My fingers were jittering, and a strange kind of excitement took me over as I read the back, eager to know the title of the song. I found the number of the track soon enough, and took a closer look at the title, mouthing the words that soundlessly rolled over my lips.

"Another Side, Another Story." I whispered then, and suddenly those words sounded like magic.

After a few minutes of total silence, I noticed something.

It was all silent now. Not only because I wasn't listening to any music now, but I couldn't hear any screaming anymore.

I stood up slowly, a somewhat worried frown on my face as I unlocked my door and peeked into the living room.

The woman was curled up in my dad's lap and she cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I really love you, I do. I'm sorry." She said over and over again. Dad seemed totally content, smiling and kissing her forehead and eyes.

I stuck my head back in my room, a crooked smile on my face.

It was late. 23:34 pm already. I changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed, turning off the light. Then, I changed my mind, turned the light on again, and grabbed my discman.

Putting the headphone on, I turned the light off again.

I fell asleep at the blunt rhythmn the drums made, the guitars jamming, strumming, and smashing into my ears, and the deep, vibrant voice, the heartless caller that pulled at my heartstrings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**** WOOOW, Zexy discovered the power of music! O.O**

**Hee, sorry. Just had to say that.**

_**Notes:**_

**1 – I wonder what kind of instrument would go good with Zexion? Hmm, piano, maybe? I do find him a person for the violin or something :D If you take a closer look on him, his music taste would either be classic or hard rock. Hmm, maybe he's more one for the hard rock. Good grief - I'm blabbing too much xD I just happened to listen to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata o.O I never listen to classic music! Has to be the fever, heehee. **

**2 – ****It was fun to use one of Demyx catch phrases "Hey. You're looking lively." I love that one. I use it often though. And I hate Axel for always having all with his "Got it Memorized?" no offence, Axie. **

**3 – Okay, the song. I bet you guys recognized the lyrics from the Kingdom Hearts 2 trailer? I got the words from it. It would make a cool song, I think.**


End file.
